No llores
by Portgas D Emily
Summary: "Se que es egoísta pedirlo, Ler, pero no lo hagas. Estarás sufriendo, y se que todo tu dolor se debe a mí. Pero, por favor...No llores." Una de las cartas que Ace no le envió a Ler.


**Acerca de una de las cartas que Ace no envió. (Documentos mencionados en Guiones del Destino)**

* * *

Sabo sabe que Luffy ya se ha encargado de hacerle llegar a Ler las pruebas de alguna manera. No se pregunta cómo o si Ler va a entenderlas, el confía plenamente en que todo estará bien. Entonces, también sabe que es momento de actuar y poner de su parte, por lo que se dirige a solicitar la admisión de las pruebas demasiado temprano para que estén obligados a aceptarlas en la mañana, y demasiado tarde para que no puedan revisarlas en su totalidad hoy. Si, el sabe que van a utilizar esa información para acusarla y no pueden evitarlo, pero si pueden preparar a Ler para darle vuelta a los papeles y aprovecharlos en su defensa, aunque saben también que intentarán sabotearla. Utilizarán lo peor de aquella historia, por eso Luffy, tajante, mezcló entre dichos documentos una carta.

La favorita de Ler.

Después de todo, sabían que no iban a aceptarla, pero que a la ex-marine le gustaría tenerla y a Ace...Al el le habría gustado enviarla.

.

.

**Documento 398: Carta de Portgas D. Ace.**

**Calidad del documento: Clasificado.**

**Respuesta a la solicitud: Rechazada.**

**\- PRUEBA INADMISIBLE-**

_Querida Ler:_

_No llores._

_Yo te estaré esperando cada tanto en aquel puerto._

_Siempre seré el chico al otro lado de la barra con ansias locas de verte sola para sacarte a bailar._

_Querré ponerte celosa coqueteando con alguna camarera que tú puedas juzgar como linda, aunque yo solo tenga ojos para ti._

_Te seguiré por toda una isla si es necesario cuando decidas que estoy equivocado y te empeñes en ignorarme._

_Golpeare a cualquier tipo que quiera acercarse a ti con intenciones dudosas si tú aún no te has encargado, los ayudaré si es necesario,_

_porque aún le tendré mucho cuidado a tus arranques violentos._

_Te pensaré después de estar con alguien y me iré temprano en la madrugada al darme cuenta que no eres tú._

_Te miraré caminar orgullosa y fría adueñándote de cualquier lugar al que entras, dejando un vacío cuando te vas; cuando estés molesta porque debes permanecer demasiado tiempo estancada en un isla y anheles volver al mar; cuando tu capa blanca se ondee con el viento y amarres tu cabello largo porque no soportas que se te venga a la cara. Sin que tú lo sepas, te estaré viendo._

_Escucharé historias de tus peleas allá donde haya hombres resentidos por haber sido derrotados por una pequeña y bonita mujer._

_Desmentiré rumores aunque sean ciertos, estrellare rostros contra mesas cuando alguien hable de más._

_Despegare tus fotos de las paredes de los baños en los bares, borraré los insultos o comentarios sucios que encuentre en la pared._

_Veré al abuelo y le preguntaré como has estado, le diré que hace tiempo no te he visto, que cuide te di porque eres una tonta como Luffy, que no quiero perderte como a Sabo, pero que estoy decidido a dejarte ir._

_Tal vez me crea, Ler. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Me encargaré que se aplaque el dolor y la vergüenza que podrías estar sintiendo en estos momentos._

_Le diré que no me importa saber lo que pasó en los años que no supe nada de ti. Pero que hemos decidido tomar caminos separados._

_Y te aseguro que es cierto así que por favor, Ler...No llores._

_Sé que estarás maldiciendo mi nombre mientras descargas tu frustración en alguno de tus subordinados o un pirata que hace poco tuviste que capturar._

_Sé que ignoraras estas cartas cuando veas a los pájaros acercándose en tu dirección, sosteniendo un pequeño sobre con el listón rojo como distintivo de que soy yo el emisor de dicho mensaje._

_Sé que estarás sufriendo sola, porque no sabes cómo expresar lo que te está pasando , lo que estás sintiendo, y porque no confías en nadie para hacerlo._

_Sé que te echaras la culpa durante noches enteras porque pensarás que se trata de ti por qué no ha funcionado, entonces, solo entonces abrirás estas cartas y te atreverás a saber nuevamente de mi._

_Sé que siempre has querido protegerme, que tienes más miedo del que tengo yo por todo lo que hemos pasado. Aún así, querrás matarme por haberte herido._

_Sé que jamás me perdonaras haberme ido sin voltear una vez más, el haberte tratado de la peor forma posible para alejarte porque tenía miedo que me rechazas como lo han hecho todos siempre._

_Sé que pensarás en Luffy, en el abuelo, en mis nakamas, en Marco...En padre: que todos me amaron, aunque se, cerrararas los ojos con las manos apretando la carta contra tu pecho diciendo que nadie lo hizo como tú._

_Se que es egoísta pedirlo, Ler, pero no lo hagas. Estarás sufriendo, y se que todo tu dolor se debe a mí._

_Pero,_

_por favor,_

_no llores._


End file.
